


TheLittlePrinceFicFest : Round One : Guess Who

by thelittleprincedks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Guess who, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleprincedks/pseuds/thelittleprincedks
Summary: Guess who post for TheLittlePrinceFicFest : Round One





	TheLittlePrinceFicFest : Round One : Guess Who

**Author's Note:**

> Mod Meokmul and Mod Huchu is here

It's been an amazing journey with you all. The mods slacked a bit in between due to their personal life emergencies but we are really happy that we got to get this fic up and running and made it to postings for Kyungsoo's birthday.   
We are happy to give this small gift to him.  
Without further ado, here is the master list of all the participating writers and fics : 

WRITERS

xiubaekist  
pandajandi  
ChrisArrow  
siderealseokart  
toyang  
poronini_press  
ACatWhoWrites  
coldeyesroni  
ElatedFangirl  
kimksoo  
kaichocosoo  
kuraku  
Sharia_Kags4  
Secchar  
Daphnean  
SooSooDyo (Phinphin)  
poprockshawty  
soojunqs  
brujadelmar  
Klavier  
dxndelixns

 

 

MASTER LIST FOR FICS

by any other name | kyungsoo x sehun  
we were beautiful | kyungsoo x jongin  
FXCK IDEOLOGY | kyungsoo x chanyeol  
i confess | kyungsoo x baekhyun  
hydrangea | kyungsoo x yifan  
engraved | kyungsoo x jongin  
baby, you are so classic! | kyungsoo x chanyeol  
ink and pepper | kyungsoo centric  
into my world | kyungsoo x baekhyun  
to win a groom | kyungsoo x jongin  
golden | kyungsoo x jongin  
you got me in the mood, for love | kyungsoo x chanyeol  
royal needs | kyungsoo x chanyeol  
i love you more than coffee | kyungsoo x baekhyun  
snapshots | kyungsoo x jongin  
will you date my daddy? | kyungsoo x jongin  
the meaning of shade | kyungsoo x jongin  
our days are numbered, but let me stay here awhile | kyungsoo x jongin  
shirt's can't keep secrets | kyungsoo x baekhyun  
유감 (Regret) | kyungsoo x jongin  
pikit mata | kyungsoo x jongin

 

 

HAVE A ROLL!!!~~~


End file.
